robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
BBC RBLX
BBC RBLX ''(also known as BBC Roblox '''on-screen, with its formal name being '''BBC Roblox Television '' ''Channel) is a non-profit YouTube channel which was founded on October 28, 2017. The goal of the channel is: ''"to serve the latest news and events in a new form, which can be authoritative yet casual to fellow Roblox players." ''The founder is NewRobloxer97. The history of BBC RBLX BBC RBLX started off as a program for the channel "Technology Life" with the name '''BBC World PH'. BBC RBLX first broadcasted on the 28th of October, 2017, using the Google Hangouts ''livestream service by YouTube. There was no audio however when the programs broadcast were played, due to the implications of the software. The first-ever bulletin of BBC RBLX News was aired on the 28th of October 2017, which was broadcast from the news studio of BBC - UK, which was named '''BBC News Studio'. The first-ever major rebrand of the channel was on the 25th of November, 2018 when the channel was renamed to BBC Roblox, with a logo that followed the box-style format of the BBC. BBC News was renamed to BBC Roblox News, with its first-ever new look was showcased on the 27th of November, 2018. The studios used were the following: BBC News Studio, BBC Broadcasting House, '''and '''MBC Television Centre. On the 17th of December, 2018, the first-ever recorded bulletin, which was made in RNC's Robloxia News Cast studio, specifically Studio E, was produced. The graphics reverted to the November 27 rebrand, with the news tickers courtesy of RNC. On the 25th of December, 2018, the first-ever high-definition live stream was made. On the 1st of December, 2019, the second major rebrand of the channel was made, following the "Reithisation" of the BBC News brand. The first news bulletin has been aired on the 24th of December, 2019. On the 14th of December, construction on a new BBC RBLX News studio began and was completed on the 23rd of December 2019. The second HD live stream was broadcast on 24 December 2019. BBC RBLX programs and services Here is the list of programs shown by '''BBC RBLX '''as of 26 December 2019. * BBC RBLX News * BBC RBLX News Special * Robloxia Tonight * Newsroom Live * The Talking Programs * Missa Salutaris * BBC RBLX News Summary * BBC World News Summary Here are the retired programs that were shown on BBC RBLX. * BBC Breakfast News Summary * BBC News 24 * BBC World News Here are the services used by BBC RBLX. * BBC RBLX News (2017) * BBC News (2017) * BBC News Online (2017) * YouTube Studio Live Streaming (2019) * OBS Studio (2019) Here are the retired services of BBC RBLX. * BBC Roblox Live (2018) * BBC Roblox Live in cooperation with YouTube (2017-2018) * BBC Roblox Digital (2018) * BBC Roblox Online Transmitter Service for YouTube (2017-2018) * XSplit Broadcaster (2017-2019) * BBC Roblox Ceefax (2018) * Ceefax on BBC Roblox (2017)